Carry Me Home
by candacemonique
Summary: Quinn is in love with Rachel and is trying everything to stop the wedding she is about to have with Finn. Quinn only has a few months and Rachel is very hesitant to listen to what she has to say because she is confused about who she really wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Carry Me Home**

_What happed to being friends?_

Quinn ran into the restroom staring at every girl just standing around, "GET OUT!" she shouted in her firmest voice. With those two words the girls scattered, even the girls in the stalls flushed and ran. They all knew it would be worse than hell to deal with the blondes rage. As she watched to make sure all of them cleared out, she walked towards the mirror and stared into her hazel eyes.

'_What the hell are you doing Quinn?' _she thought to herself, she grabbed both sides of the sink and bowed her head to sob. Her worst fear was coming alive, and the worst part is she could do nothing to escape it.

She let go of the sink and made her way over to the middle stall, she entered closing the door behind her and locked herself in. She sat down on the toilet, hunched over she buried her face in her hands and let out even harder sobs. She heard the door squeak open; "WHAT PART OF GET OUT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" the blonde shouted as her voice began to crack. She heard footsteps; the footsteps began to get closer and closer. She removed her hands from her face and saw a pair of black flats peek through the bottom of her sorrow stall. The shoes began to speak, "Quinn?" they asked.

She knew who the owner of those shoes where, "Rachel?" she asked to seem interested.

"I just came to see if you were okay," the brunette added. She walked over to the stall on the left of Quinn; she placed the toilet seat cover down before she sat on the actual toilet.

"Why are you in here?" Rachel asked looking at the wall where Quinn would be in her sight, and then looked away. Quinn hesitated on answering her question, she knew Rachel well enough to know that she knew damn well why she was in the girls bathroom sulking.

"I saw it Rach," Quinn answered trying not to break down; Rachel grabbed the ring on the necklace she was wearing. She tried to process her thoughts, _"How did sh-"WHEN did sh-"finally_ she had to ask

"How did you—"

"In Glee rehearsal," the blonde answered "you leaned over the piano when you were giving the pianist the sheet music."

Quinn shook her head "How could you Rachel?" she added.

"How could I what Quinn?" Rachel asked; "Plan my life? It's not like you were making this any easier for me"

"But Finn is?" the blonde answered angrily, she stood up to unlock the stall door. She turned and entered the stall where Rachel was sitting and looked her straight in her big brown eyes

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING WITH HIS LIFE! You're his only ticket out of here Rachel! Why can't you see it?" Quinn shouted. She didn't want to tell her like this but she had no choice, it was now or never and since Rachel was slipping away never seemed to be coming on a lot quicker than she thought.

"Don't you dare!" the brunette raised her voice and got on her feet "DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON ME QUINN!" she shoved Quinn out of her way and began walking towards the door. Quinn grabbed the brunettes left wrist, Rachel turned to be faced with the blonde.

"Quinn I'm sorry you feel that way, but this wedding is still happening no matter what you say" Rachel sighed with nearly tears dropping out of the corners of her eyes. Quinn began to shake her head "But why Rach? Can't you see that I love you, I just—"

Rachel pulled her wrist free from the blonde's grasp, "Why couldn't you have told me this earlier Quinn? When your opinion was actually valid?' she spat "It would've saved you all of this crap!" she wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I—"Quinn added lightly

"THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE QUINN! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE ANYMORE QUINN! 'SORRY'" Rachel shouted, the brunette was now shaking with rage.

Quinn folded her arms and began to clear her throat "But I am" she looked down at the restroom's tile; Rachel scoffed and walked even closer to the door.

She reached for the handle, partially opening it she glanced back at Quinn

"And I'm marrying Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys sorry it took so long for me to update! There's a lot of Quinn in this chapter and how she feels towards her fight w/ Rachel. Hope you guys like it and thanks so much for liking the story more chapters should be coming in soon! xx_

_How many steps can I take to feel alive again?_

The blonde watched her leave; she felt a vibration through her body from her waist to her shoulders. She searched herself until she found the ghastly device, Quinn always hated cellphones. She only kept one because her mother was always so paranoid she'd get kidnapped or something. Quinn pulled the phone from her cardigan pocket, she sighed as soon as she saw it was a text message from Santana.

Santana:

_**Where the hellz are you Q?**_

"Great" the blonde mumbled to herself, she ran over to the mirror to check herself one last time before meeting up with the latina back in rehearsal. Quinn looked at herself up and down from the mirrors view; she sighed and then walked towards the bathroom door. She let out a deep breath and then continued walking through the door. With every step she began to think about what had just happened in the restroom,

Step 1

_I stormed into the girl's bathroom_

Step 2

_I kicked every girl out_

Step 3

_I cried over the sink_

Step 4

_I cried in the stall_

She scoffed,

Step 5

_Geez, I'm such a baby_

Step 6

_Rachel came in and sat down in the stall next to me_

Step 7

_I yelled at Rachel_

Step 8

_Rachel yelled at me_

Step 9

_Rachel chose Finn_

"You know what, enough counting" she thought. Quinn shook her head like it was an Etch-A-Sketch. Fifteen more steps and she was at the door of the choir room, Quinn hesitated on entering. She could already hear Mr. Schue babbling about something from his time era, she rolled her eyes and then took in a deep breath. "You can do this Quinn" she thought to herself, something caught her eye from the rectangular window in the door. It was Santana; the latina was waving her hand at Quinn to get her attention, and have her come in the room. Santana was sitting on the top row, two rows above Rachel. The latina was on Brittany's right side, she could see the two interlocking arms while their hands in their own hands in their pockets.

Quinn turned the handle on the door and entered the room; trying to slip in but Mr. Schue wasn't above acknowledging the fact that she was late.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Fabray" he stated in a smug voice

The blonde nodded her head; avoiding making eye contact with the man and Rachel, well trying not to anyway. She walked up the two steps to get to the empty chair on Santana's right. "Wow, I'm taking a lot of steps today" Quinn thought, she sat down and crossed her legs "Just because my heart just sank like the Titanic, doesn't mean I should stop acting like a lady" she added.

As soon as she sat in the chair she completely zoned out on everything that Mr. Schue was talking about, Rachel's voice was too busy playing over and over again in her brain.

"_**I'm**_marrying Finn"

"I'm _**marrying**_ Finn"

"I'm marrying _**Finn**_"

She just couldn't get used to the fact that Rachel was ready to throw away everything for that… that... LIMA LOSER! The blonde began to look over Mercedes and Tina's heads, and down at Rachel and Finn.

She noticed the lack of PDA the couple was showing, well not showing at all. She raised her neck up and her chin out, following Finn's hand as he tried to grab Rachel's. The brunette pulled away her hand and rested it on her lap, Finn looked confused.

He tried comforting Rachel, but she just wanted to be left alone. As soon as Mr. Schue was done speaking, he signaled Finn so he could talk to him about something. He kissed Rachel on the forehead, and then walked towards the piano which Mr. Schue was lounging on. The brunette smiled and rose up her shoulders, Quinn pulled her chin back. It kind of made her happy to know that Rachel was thinking about the incident too.

"I have to get her back; I love her too much to lose her to some idiot who can't even spell his cake without eating it" the blondes mind raced.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted; a sharp elbow shoved her to the left side of her chair. Santana was trying to get her attention once more; she noticed the blonde hadn't spoken since she got into the room.

"What?" Quinn asked and turned her head over to the latina

"What's with the vow of silence? Is this another one of your bible thumping rituals you do every Wednesday?" Santana asked in her bitchiest voice

"Eat me Santana" the blonde responded angrily

"WANG-NUT" Brittany shouted.

Quinn and Santana both looked at each other, the blonde let out a giggle.

"What?" Quinn asked trying not to laugh

"I heard Santana use it when we were in the broom closet making out" Brittany answered innocently.

The latina's cheeks began to heat up and turn red

"You mean '_Wanky' _Britts_" _Santana corrected her, she then smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on the clueless blondes lips

Brittany met Santana halfway

The two's lips met, Santana took her free hand and cradled the blonde's neck

Brittany smiled into the kiss

Quinn smiled "_They're so happy" _she thought as the two interlocked faces, she then stared down at her stripped wedges. "So really," Quinn heard, then darted her head up.

It was Santana who was speaking "What's wrong with you?" the latina finished

"NOTHING!" Quinn shouted, Tina and Mercedes turned around startled, the blonde then awkwardly smiled the two girls then turned back around to face the front and started snickering.

"Nothing," Quinn lowered her voice "I'll tell you guys later" she finished.

"You are coming over _**right**_?" The latina asked furrowing her brow's at the questionable blonde.

Quinn sighed before rolling her eyes "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry it's taking me almost forever to upload chapters; a lot has been going on. Sorry it's so short thank you guys so much for liking my story xx_

_Home is for you and me_

The bell finally rang. After what had seemed like an endless thirty minutes of constant staring at Rachel and trying to hold a conversation with Brittany and Santana. It finally rang. Quinn rose up out of the chair and onto her feet; she tried to make it to the door before Rachel so she could catch her in the hallway. As soon as she darted for the door a distraught Will Schuester stepped in her way.

_**FUCK! **_She thought to herself as she tried to bob out of his way.

"Ms. Fabray," he stated.

"Yes Mr. Schue?" she asked unwillingly.

"I really didn't appreciate you walking in late during Glee rehearsal today." He stated with what Quinn misplaced for disgust.

"Yep, it won't happen again Mr. Schue" the blonde answered as she watched Rachel leave the room hand in hand with Finn.

_**Shit. **_She mouthed; she then looked at Mr. Schue to notice his wince at the uninvolved blonde's attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked "You seem a little…. off today"

"Uhh..." she replied, and then she finally came up with an answer to give to Mr. Schue

"Yeah I'm fine,"

**No I'm not.**

"I was just in a rush,"

**To talk to Rachel and tell her I love her.**

"to go home, and check the mail"

**And see if she loves me too**

"for my acceptance letter"

**Into Rachel's heart**

"for Yale."

Mr. Schue then blinked his eyes fiercely and shook his head "THAT'S RIGHT!" he shouted

"Whphooh, I forgot about that! You must be so excited!" the dimwitted man smiled.

"Yeah," Quinn answered with little enthusiasm.

"Well by all means Ms. Fabray" he stepped out of her way and then motioned her to leave the room.

She jogged her way out of the choir room and into the hallway. She looked for Rachel everywhere, she walked by her locker, checked the bathrooms, even the bleachers.

Quinn sighed she knew that she was gone, not even Patty LaPone herself could keep her there…Well maybe Barbara.

The upset blonde walked to the parking lot in search for her red beetle, as soon as she saw it she reached for keys in her purse. Unlocking the doors she began looking for a small cigarette box on her passenger's seat.

She found it and pulled out a cigarette and her lighter. Lighting her cigarette in her mouth she then dropped the lighter in her purse and threw it in her car.

Inhaling the toxic fumes into her porcelain body gave her such a calm feeling, just like Rachel. No matter how hard Quinn came down on her, Rachel always made sure to come out alive.

Exhaling the smoke she let out all of her pain and frustrations along with it, remembering every terrible thing that happened to her. Now adding her painful and humiliating scene in the girls bathroom.

The blonde closed her eyes and held back her tears. Why did she have to suffer all of this hurt? I mean sure she did a lot of wrong things, but out of all of karma's tricks, love just had to be one of them.

"I thought you quit?" a familiar voice stated.

Quinn quickly threw her cigarette in the barrel near the gate "I did" she responded.

_DAMN! I wasn't even half way through that cigarette!_

The startled blonde turned around to meet a tiny brunette.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"You might not believe this but I uh… wanted to talk to you." The brunette replied.

"Oh, well I have to get ho—"

"Quinn please," Rachel started to crack "I'm taking time out my schedule just to be here with you when Nationals is just around the corner, so if you could please."

Quinn then walked over to the passenger side of her car to remove her purse to the backseat.

She nudged her head at Rachel and then the red beetle "Get in" she spoke.

Rachel then made her way to the car and seated herself comfortably before putting on her seatbelt "So where are we going?" she asked.

Quinn walked back over to the driver's side of the car and sat in her seat, before she turned to the questionable brunette "Home."


End file.
